vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Luna
Description Princess Luna is an alicorn with a skin tone and dark and bright mane, and she the is co-ruler of Equestria, along with her older sister, Princess Celestia. Luna is in charge of raising the moon, and of protecting the ponies from their nightmares while they sleep. This version of Luna is when she reborned from Nightmare Moon when defeated, and she resumes her life in Equestria, seeking redemption for the damage she did when she was Nightmare Moon, being a kind pony, willing to help as much as she can, and more during her work at the night. During one of her labors, she entered a dream in which the mercenaries and ponies were possessed by Tantabus, and united to defeat Luna and escape to the real world. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :All enemies are feared for 5 seconds and a dark fog covers the map for 20 seconds. During this time, an ability of Luna, called Dream Eater, will drain 12-10 health per second from all enemy players that are up to 370 HU away from her. (the number depends on the remaining duration of the rage left, dealing less damage over time) Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 4 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous The past of the Princess Luna isn't the best: she had become Nightmare Moon because of the envy towards Celestia, acclaiming that only "there have to be one princess in Equestria", getting banish herself from Equestria, until the mane 6 manages to defeat Nightmare Moon, rescue Celestia, restoring peace in Equestria and between the two sisters. Now, the Princess Luna comes to your dreams and protect you from your nightmares. She always wishes you the Good Night! Princess Luna is one of the few bosses, who's Super Jump takes only 4 seconds to recharge. The other ones being Flutterbat, Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Surprise and Princess Celestia. Battle Strategies Battling as Princess Luna It's a hale in which you can play freely, you can go killing the enemies that come in your way, although of course, you aren't a killing machine, so you can't face them all without taking damage. So you must set specific classes for killing them more than everything: snipers and spies will always be inflicting great damage on your back, or well hidden, so it would be advisable to go after them, as well as with the engies, but mainly you must go for the medics, before they turn your life into a nightmare! Remember that you have a very powerful rage, so use it when you are in trouble, or when you want to make big attacks, or very bad kill a class that bothers you a lot and you can't kill him. Also you have a secondary bleed effect, so stay close as possible to those fast scouts, to see if they like running a lot when bleeding! Battling against Princess Luna Against Luna, you must take into account that fighting agaisnt her with your melee isn't the best idea, so try to attack from a distance, either with projectiles or bullets and try not to get too close before you fall prey to her rage. Quick classes like the scout would bother her a lot, since Luna isn't as agile as the scout, also a good soldier with his rocket jumping would do pretty well agaisnt her, as well as the spy, since Luna is mainly concentrated in large groups for having a strong rage, and will not be fully aware of escape routes, even less her back. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down.) Music [https://youtu.be/43Hx6yjVcZs Lower The Moon (Fan Music)] Aftermath - Most Wonderful of Nights [feat. Princess Luna] Quotes "Call me Luna!" - Intro "Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." - Intro "Huzzah!" - Super Jump voice "Be still!" Echo - Rage "Not enough fun for you!?" - Rage "'Tis a lie!" - Rage voice "Charmed." - Killing Spree "Haha! The fun has been doubled!" - Killing Spree "Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" - Killing Spree "That. Cannot. Happen!" - Backstabbed voice "Nay, children, wait!" - Last Man Standing "I'm so sorry." - Defeat "How many points do I receive?" - Victory "We could not be happier, is that not clear?" - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Demoman Category:Alicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses